


How much of a big deal is three months anyway?

by CalmStorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Big Brother Stiles Stilinski, Brothers AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, Little brother Liam, Little brother Liam Dunbar, Stydia, big brother Stiles, layden, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam and Hayden's three month anniversary. Slight issue is Liam has no idea what to do about it. Que 'helpful' advice from Scott. He should have known Stiles would give him better advice. </p><p>In which Liam and Stiles are brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much of a big deal is three months anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> As always a Dyslexic writing with no one but herself proof reading is going to most likely leave errors so if you find any major ones let me know!
> 
> I just wanted to write a quick fic involving Stiles and Liam as brothers as that was quite fun when i did it before and this is what it turned out like.   
> Also I've not really paid attention to what Hayden's character is like in the show. As while I was writing this I hadn't seen the end of the season so didn't really know her character all to well. I hope that she turns out a little like this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

So Liam was freaking out. Sure he’d been freaked out before but that was like I’m going to die, or my friends or going to die or someone we’re trying to protect is going to die or be seriously hurt. Essentially most of his major freak-outs where centred around probable death. Or revealing the whole supernatural world to everyone or he himself killing someone on a full moon… Wow he had a lot of reasons to freak out.

Luckily most of that freaking out was on the past so now his anxieties where focused on more normal teenage worries. Like where you take your girlfriend for your three month anniversary. Something Liam currently had no idea about and with the date looming less than a week away was causing him untold amounts of stress. He had originally tired the forget about it method, then had realised time still moves if your attempting to forget something, so that hadn’t really worked for him.

 

* * *

 

Liam lay back on his bed trying to rack his brains for something to do.

 

Sure he really liked Hayden and he thought he knew her pretty well all things considered but this was like a BIG deal. But was it really that big? Was he over thinking it? Was it actually just quite small? How fancy did this thing need to be? Was she expecting a present? Liam wasn’t sure, I mean he’d got her things in the past but not like big presents more just ‘here’s a thing I like I thought you might too’ sort of presents. Gifts of books, movies and music was about as far as it had gotten. Hayden hadn’t said she wanted anything, in fact she’d barely mentioned that it was coming up. Not in like a ‘I don’t know that it’s coming because I’ve forgotten and don’t care’ way just more of a ‘I’m pretty chill about the whole thing’ kind of way. Which Hayden generally was, Liam knew it was one of the reasons he liked her so much. Then again girls were supposed to have all these different meanings for things and was this some kind of test?

 

Stiles always said he always over thought things when it came to Hayden. But Stiles and Lydia where this weirdly seemingly effortless couple, they always seemed to know what the other wanted or needed. They always seemed like they’d been together so much longer than a year. Probably because they took so long to get together Liam thought, at least he hadn’t waited as long as Stiles to finally ask the girl he liked out. He smiled to himself smugly. Still, he was no closer to working out what to do.

 

He sighed and turned his mind back to the matter in hand. Which of his friends would actually be good at helping with this. It hit him like a freight train. Of course! He’d just ask Scott, Kira was always telling Lydia- who in turn told them- about something Scott had done to celebrate some tiny inconsequential milestone in their relationship. He was bound to have some idea he could steal.

 

* * *

 

Next morning Liam felt better he had a plan and this one was actually going to work. He went downstairs feeling happy and actually smiling. Something he hadn’t done in a while. Apparently this was so out of character his dad commented on it.

 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” the sheriff asked his son.

“I have a plan”

“Not you as well I thought Stiles got all of that –“ his dad started shaking his head

“No! Not like a Stiles I’m going to put a white-board and string all over my room plan just like a normal plan”

“Is that what my brilliant detective work has been dubbed? A crazy plan” Stiles voice drifted in from the living room he entered it two seconds later heading straight for the coffee pot.

“Do we get to hear details for this entirely normal plan?” the sheriff said ignoring his other son’s interjection

“Nope, only if it all goes well”

“Well then good luck son” the sheriff finished his coffee and headed to work. The boys followed soon after.

 

* * *

 

Liam didn’t realise how difficult it would be to talk to Scott by himself. He’d imagined he’d just walk up to him and he’d be all alone, but then he forgotten about the pack. Had he really not noticed how they went practically everywhere together? Like seriously he hung about with them plenty but how had he not noticed they never leave each other’s side? Before school started had been a bust they’d all congregated in their little circle and then when school started he’s obviously had no chance to speak.

He thought he might have had a chance a lunch but then Hayden came over and well he got distracted okay! He may have temporarily lost sight of the long term plan. So here he was sitting in last period no closer to stealing Scott’s ideas. He decided if it came to it he’d just have to go to Scott’s after school and grill him then.

The bell rang and Liam leapt up to leave and find Scott. He looked around school a while before he finally found Scott him the parking lot saying bye to Kira. He coughed and they broke apart.

“Oh hey buddy” Scott said recover with ease “what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could help me out”

“Sure” Scott said grin already on his face “what do you need?”

Liam looked at Kira and smiled weakly. She got the message kissed Scott quickly and got in her car.

Scott raised an eyebrow “Soooo what’s up with Hayden?”

“How did you-“

“Dude you didn’t ask me in front of Kira of course it’s about a girl. So what d’ya need?”

“Okay so it’s mine and Hayden’s three month anniversary on Saturday –“

“awwww cute” Scott squeed, Liam gave him a look Scott’s face straightened “sorry carry on”

“Anyway I don’t really-“

“You have no idea what to do about it and came to me for help?” Scott finished his sentence.

“Pretty much. Got any ideas”

“Well you could take her out some place super fancy get all dressed up, get her flowers and a present you know the whole shebang, OH! Or go on a boat ride No wait! Go horse riding or the circus” Scott was babbling faster and faster. It made Liam kind of fearful as to how many of these he was planning to do with Kira, knowing him at some point Scott had probably seriously considered all of them and if he was suggesting tem to Liam probably still thought they were all good Ideas. He let Scott talk for a few minutes longer.

When he got to “or a hot air balloon ride” Liam cut him off.

“Thanks dude I’ll think about it” Scott beamed clearly sure he’d solved Liam’s problem.

Liam scanned the parking lot he hadn’t realised how fast it emptied surely he couldn’t have been talking to Scot for that long but as he looked around the parking lot he noticed Stiles car was gone. So much for him catching a ride home then. He looked around again just to be sure then looked at Scott.

“Hey Stiles already left can I-“

“Hop on” Scott smiled and passed Liam his spare helmet.

Liam smiled gratefully and got on. Scott may have way to OTT ideas about dates but he could still count on the guy to help out wherever he could.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was already upstairs when he heard Scott’s bike pull up outside. He looked out of his window and saw Scott and Liam but decided not to move.

He heard Liam open the front door and call upstairs “hey great job waiting for me”

“I waited ten minutes bro! The agreed upon amount of time not my fault you’re slow” Stiles called back “hi Scott” he added as an afterthought.

“Hey dude” Scott said from what Siles suspected was the kitchen “I’ll be up in a sec”

“If you’re stealing our food at least bring me Doritos” Stiles yelled at his best friend.

Liam peaked his head around the door “did you really wait ten minutes?”

“Yeah” Stiles said “I just assumed you’d gone to Hayden’s or something seriously what took you so long?”

“Nothing” Liam said quickly “just slow I guess”

He retracted his head and hurried off Stiles herd his bedroom door close. He didn’t need to have super hearing to know that kid was lying. He was distracted by the sound of Scott coming upstairs rustling all the way. He passed Stiles a can of coke and threw a bag of Doritos at him before leaping onto the bed. He sat up and stared at Stiles like an excited puppy.

“Hey dude can’t stay long my mom want me to do the grocery shopping”

“Is that why you’re so excited” Stiles said laughing

“No dude you’ll never guess what”

“I mean I probably could give enough time but as you’re in such a hurry you better just tell me”

“It’s Liam and Hayden’s three month anniversary on Saturday!” he squeed

“Congratulations” Stiles deadpanned. He hadn’t actually realised they’d been dating for that long but you know well for Liam they were cute kids.

“Whatever dude don’t be excited. That probably why he came to me for advice not you”

“I told him to go to you for advice since the age of twelve when I realised you were way better at that whole side of things” Stiles joked. “Anyway what did he need advice for anyway?”

“Not so much advice more ideas of where to take her” Stiles kept a straight face but the corners of his mouth where beginning to turn up “let me guess you suggested and elephant ride followed by a trip to Paris”

“No but I did give him some of my best ideas” Scott beamed “come to think of it do you think they do elephant rides in California?”

“Oh hell no! As your best friend I’m obligated to tell you when even your date plans get to ridiculous. Stay away from the exotic creatures”

“Okay no elephants but what about monkeys? I mean do they even come under-“

“Yes”

“I didn’t even finish my-“

“Here’s just a little suggestion think if it could seriously injure you”

“But monkeys don’t-“

“OR give you a deadly disease. And then just stay away from it” Stiles said.

“But we’d heal”

Stiles laughed “you got me there.” Scott smiled smugly.

“Go home Scott” Stiles shooed at Scott then he hugged his best friend then Scott bounded out of his room. When he heard the front door close then got up and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Liam obviously had been listening to everything. He knew Scott would tell Stiles, he always did, what he hadn’t expected was for Stiles to knock on his door straight afterward. He opened it and Stiles came in and sat on a floor picking up the controller next to Liam and joining in the game Liam had just restarted. They played for a few moments then Stiles said.

“So did he suggest the observatory? That’s where he suggested I take Lydia on something like our fourth date” he smirked

“No that wasn’t mentioned, must have already used that one up, although I did stop him at the hot air balloon”

Stiles snorted “Wise move little brother”

They played a little more in relative silence the air only punctuated with the sound of the game and the occasional outburst from the brothers.

Eventually Stiles said “Why didn’t you just come to me?”

Liam looked slightly bewildered “honestly? I thought you’d laugh you always say I overthink things with Hayden and you and Lydia always seem so in tune with what you should do”

That confused Stiles a little “really me?” Liam nodded “dude you know how long it took me to ask out Lydia, don’t you remember how freaked out I was about our first date”

Liam laughed remembering back to when Stiles had finally asked Lydia out and she had said yes. On the night in question Stiles changed his outfit no less than six times and must have re-done his hair four.

“But that was so long ago now-“

“I still get nervous. You have no idea how worried I got over our sixth month anniversary -” Stiles said quickly

“Really” Liam interrupted

“Yeah I got myself all worked up about it anyway that’s not the point. I know you’re not going to use any of Scott’s ideas”

“All of Scott’s ideas cost a small fortune besides there not really-“

“A you and Hayden type thing?” Stiles finished and Liam nodded. “I get it. I think Scott’s ideas only work for Scott like they’re cute and everything- don’t tell him I said that- but I think for anyone but Scott they’d never work. Like seriously who fills up a room with lightbulbs?”

Liam laughed

“Anyway my point is Hayden and Lydia are pretty similar” Stiles said seriously

That was not where Liam thought this was going. He gave his brother a puzzled look.

“There both beautiful and intelligent”

“Agreed”

“But there also both total badasses who can handle everything perfectly fine on their own and are more than capable of standing up for themselves”

“True that”

“Point is from what I can tell neither of them are into super cheesy romance stuff”

“But Lydia makes you watch the note book”

“Yeah and you’re always giving Hayden mixes. Point is everyone likes that romantic stuff once in a while hell even I’ll admit I’m a fan of a fancy dinner and getting Lydia her favourite flowers just to put a smiled on her face.” Stiles paused.

“But….”

“Sorry… yeah… but with Hayden maybe even more so than with Lydia, she doesn’t like all that soppy cheesy stuff. Didn’t you say Lydia lent you Dear John and she just said it was stupid and could have ended half way through?”

“Yeah but she was right that film was stupid”

“I know but Lydia thought it was sad or meaningful or something I can’t really remember the point is. She’s not a notebook kind of girl so just go and do something fun with her.”

“You know what that actually isn’t bad advice”

“Oh and next time” Stiles looked away from the screen and directly at Liam

“Uh-huh”

“Just ask her what she wants to do. It’s so much easier”

“I’ll bear that in mind”

 

 

* * *

 

For all of the good brotherly advice Stiles had given Liam actually getting help from him was a nightmare. All he wanted was to borrow the car on Saturday night. Stiles reacted like he’d just asked to borrow a kidney.

“Please just Saturday” Liam begged on Thursday night while they were having dinner. Lydia was over which he hoped would work in his advantage.

“Why can’t you just take Hayden’s car?” Stiles asked stony faced

“Because then it wouldn’t be a surprise”

“Not if you drive her”

“Besides her sister needs it she’s on nightshift”

“Stiles maybe you could-“the sheriff started.

“Nope” he paused “use dad’s car”

“Yeah that’s really the tone I’m attempting to set there” Liam said moodily stabbing a carrot.

“He can’t anyway I’m on nightshift Saturday too” the sheriff piped up

“Let him have the car” Lydia piped up

“Hey you’re supposed to be on my side”

“Not when you’re being stupid I’m not besides it’s not like we had interesting plans that where entirely hinged on your car. I’ll just come over. Besides I’ve got my car let him borrow yours”

“Fine” Stiles muttered.

Liam knew he liked Lydia.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday finally rolled around. Liam spent most of the day triple checking he had everything they needed. He was determined for it to be a surprise for Hayden but she knew they weren’t going anywhere super fancy because Liam told her. He just hoped she didn’t wear heals.

When the time actually came to pick her up Liam was so nervous he genuinely thought there was something wrong with him. Turns out it was just nerves Stiles reassured him.

Luckily the jeep was actually being cooperative and started on the first try. Liam checked his reflection for the millionth time then got out of the car smoothed down his shirt and wiped his slightly sweaty hands on his jeans. Seriously Liam pull it together. He walked up to her front door and knocked, within 20 seconds Hayden opened it beaming. Liam couldn’t help but smile too what had he been so worried about? He though as looked at Hayden who was thankfully in boots, jeans a sweater and leather jacket.

“Hey” she smiled “you ready to go” she closed the door and walked towards the car. “How on earth did you get Stiles to give you the car” Hayden said impressed climbing into the front seat.

“Lydia may have helped” Liam admitted

“So where are we going?” Hayden asked once they were on the road. She’d been trying to find out where they were going all week, it was easier when Liam didn’t know himself but as soon as it was sorted he was determined for the whole thing to be a surprise and wouldn’t budge.

“If I’ve lasted this long I’m not going to tell you now just wait and see” Liam teased. It took her a little while but she worked it out 5 minutes before they arrived.

“Are we going to the woods?” she asked

“Maybe”

“Knew it” she smiled

“How? What gave it away?” He said quickly

“Nothing I didn’t know until you just said so” She laughed having finally caught Liam out. Liam might have been annoyed if it was anyone else but he was so relieved right now he didn’t mind.

Liam pulled up and got the bag out of the car. Hayden followed him to the start of the track.

“We’re going for a walk?” She asked curiously

“It’s not far I could carry you if you-“

Hayden laughed “As if! You keep forgetting I’ve already got two feet” and she leapt of running ahead of him.

 

 

* * *

 

Just before they arrived at the clearing Liam made Hayden put on a blindfold. He led her into the clearing and sat her on a rock while he sorted out the backpack.

“This isn’t the part where you murder me in the woods is it? Because I think I’m too young to die. Also my sister’s a cop so I know people. And your DAD’s a cop so you know people. Is that how you were going to cover it up use your dad’s cop powers because just because he’ll cover up were-wolves doesn’t mean he’ll cover up homicide. At least I hope it doesn’t…. I’m going to assume for the quiet that you’re getting ready to make your move, I must warn you I’m a black belt in origami. Besides we know I can kick your ass.”

“Hey that was one time!” Liam said sorting out the finishing touches

“Two actually, but who’s counting… Seriously are you done yet?”

Liam ran over to Hayden “yep” he said and took of her blindfold.

Hayden opened her eyes and looked around. “wow”

 

Hayden was quiet for a while taking her new view in. Liam had laid out a blanket on the grass, wildflowers were all around the clearing. There was a mound of pillows on top of the blanket. There were little candles all around them and Liam’s laptop in the centre of the blanket.

“Is it okay?” Liam asked nervously biting his bottom lip.

Hayden wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a long kiss “perfect”

She walked over and dived on the pillows scattering them everywhere giggling. Liam picked up one of the stay cushions threw it at her then when to join her on the blanket.

“So what’s the plan” Hayden said looking expectantly at Liam.

“Well…erm… I just brought some movies and thought we could watch them…I-I have popcorn too” Liam’s voice faltered.

Maybe he had messed this all up was this a terrible idea. Was she just pretending she liked it? What if she actually wanted a big fancy dinner?

Hayden sighed in relief “thank goodness, I was really worried for a second that you had a whole big fancy plan that I would have been totally unprepared for. I’m glad it’s just movies. So what did you bring?”

“Seriously this is okay? I wasn’t sure if you’d want some big fancy dinner with-“

Liam was interrupted by Hayden’s giggling

“What?” Liam asked

“That’s the last thing I would have wanted. I was worried when you wouldn’t tell me I’d been getting all worked up. Mason said not to worry but I knew he wouldn’t tell me what you were planning. I asked Lydia but all she said was that it involved a car. Which was no help at all really-” she rambled.

“So good call?” Liam cut her off

“Good call” she said simply kissing him then leaning into his side turning her face towards the laptop as Liam started the first movie.

“Yes” Hayden did a mini fist-pump as the opening titles to Mad Max rolled “boy you did good”

 

 

* * *

 

In the end Liam wasn’t really too sure what he had been so worried about. Sure that might not have been everyone’s perfect date but it was just right for them. Why had he gotten so stressed about it? He thought on his way home after dropping off Hayden. New resolution starting now, plan stuff together, it’ll make it so much easier.

 

He pulled up in Stiles’ car and realised Lydia must be over. He dumped his backpack at the front door and headed to the living room where he heard Stiles and Lydia. They were watching some kind of chick-flick Liam couldn’t work out what but joined them anyway.

“Hey Liam” Lydia said smiling as he sat on the chair next to the sofa.

He smiled in greeting.

“Sooo… how’d it go?” Stiles asked looking expectantly at Liam. Liam smiled at his brother.

“Good”

“A man of few words. As always.”

“It was nice. You were right she didn’t want it to be fancy” he mumbled the end of his sentence.

“Sorry could you just repeat that last bit”

Lydia taped him on the side

“You know I’m not saying it again”

“Meh, I’ll take what I can get”

“By the way what did you end up doing for your six month anniversary?” Liam asks because he’s curious.

Stiles laughed “I ended up booking this really fancy dinner at a restaurant, the type that won’t let you in if you’re wearing sneakers.”

“It was really sweet of him we got all dressed up and to be fair it was a really nice meal” Lydia said her mouth turning up at the sides

“I feel like there’s a twist coming in the story”

“Well if it had all ended there we would have been fine, the perfect six month anniversary” Lydia said

“Of course it didn’t end there because that would be normal. Of course there had to be some kind of supernatural emergency that messed everything up”

“And caused me to ruin a perfectly nice dress might I add”

“What happened?” Liam said

“Oh the usual the pack can’t get by without us. Was that the time Kira got kidnapped again?” Stiles said struggling to remember turning to Lydia.

“No I’m pretty sure it was when Malia and Scott thought they found the Nemeton” Lydia said not sounding fully sure of herself

“Yeah that’s the one. Anyway safe to say the night didn’t end like we’d planned”

“Roughly how many of you dates have been cut short because of supernatural shenanigans?” Liam asked amused

“I’d say at least a quarter” Lydia laughed “but it hasn’t happened in ages and it’s still better than Scott and Kira’s early track record. Did they even manage to finish a date?”

“Scott reliably informed me not until there eighth” Stiles laughed.

“So were you mad it got ruined?”

Stiles and Lydia looked at each other and smiled “nah. We just got take out the next night”

Liam cocked his head

“Sure it was worth celebrating but it didn’t really matter where we were. We just needed to be together” Stiles said losing his train of thought looking at Lydia

“You’re going to make me throw up. That sounds like something Scott would say” Liam muttered which resulted in a well-aimed pillow being thrown at his head.

“Shut up like you’re night wasn’t just as sickening”

“It wasn’t”

“Well I thought it looked really sweet” Lydia said

“Thanks- wait how did you know?”

“Hayden’s Instagram” Stiles said matter of factly.

Liam pulled out his phone and checked the app.

There was a picture of the blanket, the laptop screen and the two of them holding hands. With the caption

_Happy 3 months Liam I’m glad I finally found someone who gets me <3\. Who needs a fancy dinner when I get a surprise like this? lly_

Liam smiled as he slid the phone back into his pocket. Yep the stress was worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> As always feedback is appreciated. If you'd like to see anything specific let me know :)


End file.
